This objective of this study is to elucidate the role of galectin-9 in allergic inflammation. Galectin-9 is a member of the galectin family recently shown to be a potent eosinophil chemoattractant produced by T cells. We propose to study the expression of galectin-9 in allergic inflammation and the ability this protein has to attract eosinophils. The proposed aims include a) quantitation of the level of galectin-9 in leukocytes from normal donors or patient swith allergic disease; b) chemoattractant of eosinophils by galectin-9 and c) quantitation of the levels of galectin-9 in nasal lavage fluid in response to allergen challenge.